Say Something
by Fitcherella
Summary: CANON. Series 3. Emily fears and Naomi doubts but they both can't help but to be close-by. Series of one-shots depicting moments left untold in Naomily's story of love.
1. Say Something

AN: Listening to this song gave me an idea for a scene that could've happened in Naomi's episode of series 3. Songs almost always inspire me and I think this one really fit in with what Emily is feeling, but I had no story to place this in. (And not planning on writing another one until I finish my others) so I thought I'd make it into (yet-another) one-shot. Hope you like it. Reviews are always nice. :)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to _Skins_. Song is **"Say Something" by A Great Big World** (Listen to it before or while you read.) Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something<strong>

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****…**

"I've loved you for so long that I think maybe I've made you into something you're not."

Emily could hardly breath, she could hardly stand the way she'd been desperately trying to calm herself down after what had just happened at school only a couple of hours prior.

It was weird for her to be feeling this way…feeling like she wanted to give up because for her entire life, Emily Fitch had always been rather stubborn…rather relentless. There hadn't been many times in her life that she felt this defeated. Emily Fitch had always been a fighter, even from her very start.

But how could she not be? That's what you must be when you are the rut of the litter. That's what you are when you're second pick in every single thing she ever did. With her family, especially her mother Jenna, she was always second violin to Katie's astoundingly annoying voice that always stomped and opaqued every single dream…every feeling…everything that was important to Emily.

Emily had always been overshadowed and overlooked. But the good thing about being in the shadows is that you're hurt quite enough that you learn not to give up all that easily.

But that afternoon that was about to turn into evening, while she sat there on her bed…cuddled up into a pillow, the music turned so loud into her ear-buds that when James had come in to pester her about something even he had suggested she'd turn down the volume a bit before she destroyed the insides of her ears or something.

But Emily didn't care to listen, she was fed up…she was through with this entire thing. She needed to escape all this pain she was feeling. All this pain she was causing herself by being unequivocally smitten by the likes of this one blonde girl she had the audacity of stealing a kiss from so many years prior.

The day she had done that was actually the first time in her life that Emily felt brave. At such a young age, she'd suffered about 12 years of feeling like nothing and then suddendly that night she'd kissed that girl her world had tumbled backward and all of a sudden she had felt everything all at once and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to feel this again.

So even though things turned out in the worse possible scenario and Naomi hated her, Emily's crush on the blonde grew had never faltered. The feelings were always hidden in there underneath the layers of insecurity that she built up to guard herself from the world...there was a brave Emily that wanted to be given a chance to kiss Naomi one more time and feel that rush once again. She wanted to kiss her all the time.

So when she did get the chance to get close and to talk and even spend a night at Naomi's house her heart was filled with hope. A hope that had been shattered by the events of that afternoon in college when Cook had taunted Naomi and she'd responded the way she always did. She pushed her away again.

And Emily was fed up.

**…****I'll be the one, if you want me to****…**

Maybe she's been lying to herself, maybe she had been making things up in her head and all she'd seen from Naomi…all that she thought he saw in those amazingly blue eyes…all that she'd felt whilst kissing her inside that bouncy castle at Pandora's sleepover party were all a figment of her imagination. It was her mind playing tricks on her.

**…****Anywhere I would've followed you****…**

Her mind did that sometimes…it played with her. It was the curse of being the way she was, of being that girl that wears her heart out for everyone to trample all over it. It happened with her mum and with Katie and with pretty much everyone she loved deeply.

With Naomi it had happened so quickly…it had happened so long ago that even though in reality Naomi had done nothing but shun her and ignore her Emily had kept herself from seeing the reality of it all.

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****…**

"You don't actually love me, do you? You just love that I love you... You just love the attention."

Suddenly looking at lone picture she had of Naomi and her on her phone was making her feel nauseated. She wasn't ready to admit that maybe all she had been feeling was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

She had been lying to herself. She had been making up castles in the sky with Naomi for so long that for her it had all turned into a reality…but the truth was that it was not.

"If you actually cared you'd at least give me a sign...but there aren't any signs. There's only things that I've pushed you to do...thing that _anyone_ would do whilst high"

**…****And I am feeling so small****  
><strong>**It was over my head****  
><strong>**I know nothing at all…**

As the song played slowly, once again…possibly for the millionth time that evening she suddenly felt it all start to drown her…to bury her…to reduce her to that little bit of nothing that she usually was, walking behind her sister and twirling around her mother to gain the affection and attention she'd always desired.

All of a sudden this thing that had made her feel grand, these feelings for Naomi that had been dormant for a while but that suddenly flourished once again after that lovely night they'd spent together sharing secrets with each other like never before were causing her pain…they were destroying her heart once again…were fumbling with her mind.

**…****And I will stumble and fall****  
><strong>**I'm still learning to love****  
><strong>**Just starting to crawl…**

One single comment from Cook, one single hint that there was something between them and Naomi was back to being that bitch she'd been for so long.

Suddenly this was all so clear to Emily, how Naomi did not want her at all...how this was all just her own mind wanting to conjure something that wasn't really there. Because if there was something, Naomi may have told her something by now...she may have hinted at something...hell...she may have defended her in front of Cook.

Naomi wasn't one to care too much about what people thought, so if it bothered her that Cook hinted at a possibility of something between them it was because she really did not want anything at all.

One single comment from Cook and Naomi was once again gone...She'd gone back to putting up walls and Emily was growing tired. She was growing restless. She was starting to give up on it all.

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
><strong>**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you****  
><strong>**Anywhere I would've followed you****  
><strong>**Say something, I'm giving up on you…**

She didn't want to give up, but as she felt her tears running down her cheeks she knew…she was sure that she couldn't put herself through any more heartbreak than she already had in her life. As much as she wanted Naomi, as much as she had convinced herself that she could and would do anything for her, Emily knew that she was running out of fuel.

She was fed up with being second best, with being the one that always had to fight for everything and no one ever fought for her…no one ever cared for her…everyone always stepped all over her. She needed to have a bit of pride...she needed to care for herself a bit since no one else seemed to care for her.

**…****And I will swallow my pride****  
><strong>**You're the one that I love****  
><strong>**And I'm saying goodbye…**

So she swallowed her pride and cleaned her tears and took her phone in her hands, looking at that selfie of her and Naomi at Pandora's party…one she'd been able to sneak in while Naomi was cuddled up into her with her eyes closed...coming down from the effect of those brownies her sister Katie had spiked with MDMA.

"God, I am such a stalker." She felt ashamed when looking at that picture she'd taken. She was sure if Naomi knew about it she'd probably freak out even more than she already had. Maybe she wouldn't even allow her to be friends with her. What the heck was she thinking?

"Jesus, you're beautiful" She looked at the picture, caressing the small screen in her mobile as if it was Naomi's face she was caressing.

It was the only proper picture of her Naomi together and she's spend hours looking at it and smiling like an idiot.

"I hate this...I am such an idiot."

Thinking back on the stupid crush she'd had for this girl for so long, she felt a bit idiotic…she felt a bit insane because only an insane person takes random looks and words and gestures to mean something that it's not. Only a crazy person makes things up in their head when with someone when all they keep on doing is telling them it's not what they want.

"Why do you have to be such a stupid bitch?"

Maybe Naomi was really just a bitch, like Katie would say. Maybe she was just one of those girls that just feels curious and wants to experiment with you…to play with your mind.

Maybe she wasn't this person Emily'd conjured in her mind…this heroic-political type with tremendous wit and passion about all she did.

"I hate you" She said closing her eyes so that she could stop looking at that stupid picture that she'd stared at for so long.

"I don't hate you...but maybe you hate me"

Maybe Naomi was right that afternoon at school when she pointed out that Emily could not possibly know her enough since they'd only spoke to each other three times in their lives.

"You don't know me...you've never wanted to know me."

Maybe she didn't really know her at all. Maybe she was ready to give up.

"Maybe I don't wanna know you either."

**…Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
><strong>**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you****  
><strong>**And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)****  
><strong>**Say something, I'm giving up on you…**

Emily pulled the earpiece out of her ears violently and threw the music player to the other side of the room on to Katie's bed that was empty, the music still as clear from so far.

"Fuck you, Naomi Campbell…you stupid cunt. I am so fucking tired this shit. I am done."

If Naomi wasn't gonna talk to her anymore…if she was gonna ignore then Emily wasn't gonna push for her attention. She was tired of it.

"If you want me, then you come and get me...I am done running after you..."

She was tired of waiting for Naomi to respond...of waiting by the phone for a text from Naomi for hours when the blonde did nothing more than run away from her.

**…****Say something, I'm giving up on you****…**

She turned back into the wall and took her phone and deleted the picture of her and Naomi from it. She was so mad at herself for being so stupid…so furious that she took the phone and threw it at the other side of the room as well, making it fall on Katie's empty bed next to her i-pod.

And for a moment she sad there, feeling absolutely defeated. Feeling like maybe it was her curse to lose…it was her fate to _always_ have to give up on what she wanted.

She wanted Naomi…she wanted her so much. And for a second she hoped for a sign that Naomi actually wanted her back, but she knew she'd never get any.

_Ring. Ring._

"Fucks sake" She said to herself as she looked back at the phone that was idly laying on her sister's bed, she closed her eyes and took a loud breath in frustration.

It was probably Katie or her mum asking her to come help them with the bags from the store…or ordering her to come downstairs to put on some more clothes identical to her sister's that made her look and feel ridiculous. She was tired of being everyone's puppet. Of being played around with by everyone.

_Ring. Ring._

Fuck them. Fuck them and their stupid clothes and their demands of her and the way they made her feel like she wasn't even a person…like she was some mistake or some clone that didn't deserve to be happy or have her own life.

And fuck Naomi…fuck her gorgeous blues eyes and the way she bit her fucking lip so sensually and her witty comebacks and that smile that made her feel sensations that she'd never felt for anyone…

And fuck that darn annoying phone that kept on ringing making her feel even more furious than ever before.

She stood up off her bed ready to fuck her sister's head off for being such a cow.

_**…Say something...**_

_Ring. Ring. _

_"__Katie, What the fuck do you…"_

_"Can we go somewhere?"_ A voice other than her sister Katie's on the other side of the line made her lose the ability to stand up straight as almost fell sat up into her sister's bed and took a second to answer her. She was expecting anyone else in the world to ring her at that moment.

But she definitely wasn't expecting it. It was Naomi.

_"__Where?" _She answered trying, pulling the phone away from her in order to properly catch her breath before she passed out.

_"__Anywhere."_

* * *

><p><em>Thank goodness Naomi called, right? Freaking stubborn ass bitch, that blonde...if she wasn't so hot I think maybe all of us would've give up on her very soon. Did you like it? Reviews are appreciated. <em>


	2. Say Something, Feel Something

**AN: This wasn't planned at all. I had actually planned to take a break from Fanfiction after I finished Wonderwall, but for some reason I can't keep myself away. This one was supposed to be a one-shot based on that song I really liked but I have been trying to remain writing every day just for practice and this came out. I didn't wanna add a new story, so I kind of adapted it to this one. I don't know if they'll be more. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the best at writing smut so I don't even think this deserves a warning, but I guess since you must...I'll warn you I may have attempted to write some smut but if I failed miserably at it, I sincerely apoligize. Here it is... Let me know what you think of this one. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something, Feel Something...<strong>

"Say something"

"Something like what?"

"Anything…"

Naomi wasn't much for saying things when she was feeling scared. And that this exact moment, this moment where she found herself idly laying on a blanket on a forest floor with Emily Fitch held on to the side she felt like maybe all that was happening was some kind of a dream. Or maybe some kind of a nightmare.

She didn't even know when it was she'd allowed this to happen. She'd been so careful until then to guard herself and not let this thing that Emily had been pushing for so much to happen.

She was scared shitless. Her head was spinning and there was nothing else in her mind except how much she wished it was morning so that she could run away from it all and pretend none of his had ever happened.

Even though the warmth of being held on to Emily's arms was also strangely comforting….strangely mind-boggling….strangely wonderful.

"I am not sure what I am supposed to say" Naomi's voice cracking from the lack of usage and from the nerves somehow moved Emily to take the blonde's chin with her fingers and kiss the her left cheek, so close to her lips in fact that if the blonde would'v e move just a tiny bit she may have been able to steal a proper kiss. But by the looks of Naomi, by the way her body felt so stiff and cold, Emily had an idea of how Naomi was feeling.

She knew she was scared of what had just gone on with them. And deep inside Emily wished with all her heart that she'd be allowed to somehow kiss away all those fears that Naomi had. But though they'd just finished making love (because that couldn't have possibly been just sex…what they had done was nothing short of love) Emily did not allow herself to push beyond what she'd already pushed Naomi to do.

Though by her account, if she could remember correctly the way Naomi had kissed her suddenly after they'd been doing the blow-backs, the way she looked at her didn't feel like Naomi was being pushed to do anything she didn't want.

It was odd for Emily to feel that Naomi both wanted her and she didn't all at the same time. And now she was lucky enough to at least be caught in her embrace, so Emily didn't wanna push for anything more in case she scared the blonde away with her insistence.

"Nothing…you don't have to say anything. I was just making conversation"

The redhead's voice tickled Naomi's ear, the reverb sending tingling sensations down her spine and other places she wished weren't as…umm…sensory as they felt right now.

"I am sorry…It's been a long day and I sort of tired" Naomi needed to try to get some sleep, to calm the nerves she was feeling all over but she knew perfectly well that sleep was just an excuse to stop Emily from talking more…from searching more…for pushing more.

So she closed her eyes for a second.

She didn't wanna be pushed anymore that night, or maybe she knew that it wasn't gonna take much push to send her back into another whirlwind of passion like she'd just had with Emily just minutes prior.

If only Emily wasn't so close to her, if her leg wasn't tangle up between hers and her arm wasn't laying on her stomach…if she wasn't making small circles around her belly button with her fingers and if her husky voice tickling her ear every time she spoke wasn't so incredibly adorable. Then maybe she wouldn't be so tempted…

"I wanna kiss you so much right now…but…" Emily said what was in both of their minds because for Emily it had never been easy to keep quiet about what Naomi made her feel.

Naomi kissed her suddenly and Emily had to pull back for a second to catch her breath since she wasn't expecting that at all. But wasn't really allowed to pull back too much as Naomi held her closer and kissed her again pulling herself over the redhead with a single moment, all of a sudden Emily was the one being topped.

"Oh God" Naomi's thigh was suddenly between Emily's legs making the redhead moan from the contact, Naomi not allowing a single bit of space between them. All of a sudden the blonde was kissing Emily's pulse point, the movement of their bodies making them both more aroused than they'd been before.

Emily couldn't believe what was happening, though only a few minutes prior something similar had been happening and she had suddenly found herself kissing down Naomi's torso and doing those things to her that she'd been dreaming about alone in her bed at night for quite a long time now…for some reason all of this that they were doing felt even more intimate…it made her _feel_ a million times more than before.

And she allowed it, she allowed herself to feel Naomi kissing down her neck in between her breasts, removing her brassier quickly so that Naomi could feel her even more. The blonde stopped for a minute when Emily stripped away her garment and closed her eyes while still smiling. She placed her nose between the redhead's breast and then moved along her right breast and then her left, feeling her erect nipples all over her face…this was turning them both on way too much.

Emily's hands covering her face wasn't the reaction Naomi was expecting, as if the little redhead had suddenly become ashamed or shy of what they were doing. As if she hadn't been doing so many more things to her just a few minutes prior.

Naomi smiled mischievously at the thought, for some reason now that she was kissing and caressing and tasting Emily allow over, her nerves that had her frozen before were completely gone and she was no longer thinking straight.

She didn't even care what rational-Naomi might be trying to tell her, she could deal with rationalizing and thinking things over later…now was definitely not the time to think.

She was now faced with Emily's cute bellybutton ring and it was so amusing, how shy little mousy Emily who trailed in back of her sister Katie most of the time had a little bit of naughty streak...or maybe more than a little.

"God, you're so wet" Naomi stopped for minute and felt Emily's arousal from the wetness on her thumb as she carressed the top of Emily's knickers.

Removing the Emily's soaked knickers was the easy part. The hard part was preventing herself from wanting to desperately taste what Emily had tasted from her the first time. She really tried to stop...

She couldn't help herself.

"Naomi" She suddenly heard Emily's voice in her ear and opened her eyes. "Are you okay? You're shivering…do you wanna put our clothes back on?"

Emily's amazingly brown eyes meet her own woke her to realization that all she was just experiencing was nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her.

She'd fallen asleep.

"Naomi?"

She couldn't say anything back to the little redhead. She simply nodded and Emily sat up and started to collect their clothes from the ground where they'd fallen a few minutes prior.

Naomi watched Emily put her skirt and shirts and then that ridiculously long blue jumper back on, she was almost unable to breath. All she could do was try to stop her mind from wandering back to that moment she was experiencing before Emily had woken her.

"This is ridiculous…I need to get out of here as soon as I can." She told herself internally. The night was close to ending and she could almost see day break and she knew that she couldn't leave Emily alone until she made sure it was light up so she finished putting on her green jumper and lied back down the way she'd been, taking Emily back into her embrace and closing her eyes…pretending they were just going to go back to sleep.

But she wouldn't allow herself to drift off…she wasn't gonna allow herself to think about the things she'd rather be doing to Emily right now…she only allowed the idea that she needed to flee as soon as possible invade her mind, long enough to give her a sense that this was all gonna be over soon and that she'd be home and safe and away from all of this nonsense the redhead had made her feel during that entire night.

She sighed, hearing the birds chirping and she watched Emily's eyes closing slowly. She gave her some time to make sure she was deep in slumber before unwrapping herself from her warm embrace.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she pulled Emily's arm away from her and got up off the blanket slowly, not allowing herself to look back at her for a second in fear of losing her nerve and just kneeling back down and kissing Emily and making love to her senseless, the way her entire body was begging her to do right now.

She almost felt like crying because she had never NOT wanted to do something so much in her entire life. She wanted to stay, she didn't wanna go but she couldn't allow it. This was all too much and she knew if she stayed any longer she wasn't gonna be able to stop it all.

One more step and Naomi was about to fall.

"I need to go…I can't be here…I can't handle this…"

She took her purse and held on her shoulder and then walked over to her bicycle, thinking she was going to get away with fleeing the scene this time and then maybe she wasn't gonna have to face Emily anymore after this.

But she was wrong…She was definitely wrong if she thought for a minute Emily would let her get away from her that easily. She knew as soon as Emily woke up they'd have to talk about what had happened and she wasn't ready to talk.

Naomi was feeling way too much...and right now she was afraid of saying anything. So she did the only thing she could do.

She fled...she left her again...she rather do that right now than say something when she felt like she couldn't say anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong> **Did you like it? Review and let me know what you think. :) **


End file.
